DE 10 2005 036 894 A1 discloses a powertrain of the generic type having a parallel transmission such as a double clutch transmission in which the engine torque of the internal combustion engine is transmitted in a controlled fashion by means of a double clutch with two friction clutches, via the two partial transmissions to a transmission output. In this context, the transmission stages are shifted and configured when the friction clutch which is assigned to a partial transmission is open. The actual shifting of the double clutch transmission takes place when the transmission stages are engaged in both partial transmissions, by means of what is referred to as an overlap shifting operation, known, for example, from WO 2007/124710 A1, in which the closed friction clutch of a torque-transmitting partial transmission is opened and the open friction clutch of the other partial transmission is closed in an overlapping fashion. In this context, the friction clutches are configured with respect to their transmission capacity in such a way that at least the maximum engine torque can be transmitted when the friction clutch is completely closed. In this context, the engine torque and the clutch torques of the friction clutches are determined or estimated continuously over the service life. If it is detected that, for example, the transmission capacity for an engine torque which is present is no longer sufficient owing to prior damage to a friction lining, the engine torque is limited to the clutch torque which can still be transmitted via the affected friction clutch. This gives rise to reductions in performance of the powertrain during operation of the partial transmission with the friction clutch which is functioning in a restricted way.
DE 11 2012 001 191 T5 discloses a method for running in clutches by means of slip control. In this method, during a green phase which corresponds to a starting phase during the activation of the clutch clutches are activated with increased slip and the clutch is activated with a normal slip in the phase following the green phase. This leads to a situation in which during the green phase the temperatures increase at the clutch, which gives rise to removal of the friction lining and therefore to renewal of the friction lining when increased slip of the clutch occurs. However, an active clutch passing through a slipping phase leads to a situation in which perceptible changes in the driving behavior of the vehicle are perceived by the vehicle occupants.
In order to reduce the fuel consumption of the vehicle further, all the friction and all the damping in the drivetrain must be reduced. The reduction of this damping or friction leads to a situation in which the drivetrain per se no longer has any more damping and therefore the clutch damping constitutes the essential factor for the occurrence of juddering oscillations.